Izel
Summary Izel is an ancient entity and the creator of the Shrike. Along with her creations, Izel was responsible for the destruction of multiple planets in her quest to reclaim the Monoliths. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. At least 5-B with Shrikes Name: Izel Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years Classification: Alien (Resident of the Fear Dimension), Incan Goddess, Pachakutiq's mistress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Non-Corporeal (Her true form is made of energy), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate from complete physical destruction as long as her non-corporeal self is alive), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Creation (Created the Shrikes and her own body), Possession (Can merge herself with others, possessing them), Mind Manipulation (For Shrikes and the possessed), Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Pain Tolerance, Social Influencing, Superhuman Speed (Temporary, after possessing Yo-Yo Rodriguez), Earth Manipulation (Temporary, after possessing Flint) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to a revived Sarge who was able to walk through thick concrete walls and fight with Daisy using her Inhuman powers at the fullest). At least Planet level with Shrikes (Have destroyed countless planets in the past. Was eventually going to destroy all the planets in the galaxy) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Far superior to Melinda May. Caught a high speed shrapnel thrown by Flint). Massively Hypersonic for her non-corporeal self (Possessed Yo-Yo Rodriguez faster than she could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely higher Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Is completely bulletproof. Comparable to a revived Sarge who shrugged off extended periods of Daisy's shockwaves). Non-corporeal nature makes her impossible to be killed Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with Shrikes Standard Equipment: Knife, Sword, Daggers, Shrikes *'Shrikes:' The Shrike are a race of parasitic avian creatures that were created and controlled by Izel. They possess physical characteristics of birds and bats in the form of beak-like mouthparts and leathery wings. When entering a host, thin tendrils spread out from the Shrike to attach to the host's body. When inside a host, the Shrike attach themselves to the host's nervous system. Their blood, which acts as an accelerant, causes the victim's body temperature to drastically rise to the point of burning. Once the host dies, the Shrike can fully control their bodies, causing them to act as puppets. When threatened, Shrikes can produce a massive and progressively growing crystal-like substance, which is strong enough to tear through human flesh, as well as a S.H.I.E.L.D Containment Module. In this state, the Shrike converts the host's energy into pure destructive energy for detonation. If multiple hosts were to come together, they will react by simultaneously priming their bodies for detonation. The Shrike have a weakness to the cold; the mineral-like protrusions become brittle and disintegrate instantaneously. It has been noted that the mineral substance that the Shrike produce contains similar composition to the Monoliths, and seem to react to the presence of the Monoliths' energy. Hosts parasitized by the Shrike are compelled by instinct to converge at a planet's Ley Lines. With the parasitized hosts gathered en masse, they will simultaneously sprout the crystalline protrusions and form a massive tower using energy taken from the planet's Ley Lines. The tower acts as a beacon to herald the arrival of their creator. Eventually, the tower will burst open, resulting in the creation of a Shrike swarm that will then proceed to consume everything. Intelligence: Very high. Created the Shrikes Weaknesses: '''Can be killed with a special sword '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Creation:' A non-corporeal being, Izel claimed that she was the first of her species to create her own body, and she indeed seem to have a body of her own, since she could merge her body with others, possessing them, but she couldn't do the same with stolen body, as she had to get between one body to another when she played around with team S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Possession:' Izel is able to completely possess the bodies of others. Those who she possesses do not seem to have any memory of what transpires while possessed by her and only feel they have lost time. She has displayed that she can use this power to disorient people by possessing and unpossessing them instantaneously. However, despite possessing bodies, Izel cannot access the memories of her host. *'Shrike Creation:' Izel is able to create parasitic creatures, the Shrike. She is seen nursing an infant Shrike which rapidly matures, as a result of her humming. *'Hive Mind System:' Using her Shrikes, she is able to command the creatures and their hosts instantly without any complications. The hosts parasitized by her Shrikes are ether used for mass destruction or to serve Izel without any objections. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5 Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Gods